


I can't fly I can't reach you

by sunnybriefs



Series: Lonely souls [1]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Failed Masturbation, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybriefs/pseuds/sunnybriefs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qualche volta, quando è buio, Grantaire lascia che la sua mente priva di idee e piena di vino vaghi per conto proprio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't fly I can't reach you

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic partecipa alla _**OMGQUINTA**_ edizione di [mmom_italia](http://mmom-italia.livejournal.com/86495.html)

Qualche volta, quando è buio, Grantaire lascia che la sua mente priva di idee e piena di vino vaghi per conto proprio; non accade spesso – o forse sì – ma in quel mare che odora di alcol si staglia luminosa un’isola solitaria e maestosa, che si eleva al di sopra di qualsiasi onda, oltre le nuvole persino, e Grantaire guarda quell’isola con desiderio fino a che un po’ di senno non gli ritorna e chissà come si risveglia un po’ nauseato nella sua stanza con una mano nei pantaloni e un uomo in mente.  
Non _vorrebbe_ farlo, ma d’altro canto non può farne a meno.  
Pigramente inizia a toccarsi, dalla base fino alla punta, e l’uomo nella sua mente, con quei lineamenti femminili, le labbra morbide e le lunghe ciglia, lo guarda con un cipiglio severo, _seccato_ , come se Grantaire lo stesse trattenendo con le sue ciarle e lui non vedesse l’ora di potersene andare per poter ritornare ai suoi affari, sicuramente più importanti e urgenti.  
« _Enjolras_ ,» dice Grantaire, o forse lo pensa soltanto, mentre l’immagine nella sua mente muta: un sopracciglio inarcato e le braccia conserte, in attesa che Grantaire arrivi fino in fondo.  
Ma Grantaire non si muove di un passo: benché stimolato, il suo uccello è talmente ubriaco che non riesce a spiccare il volo – o forse è Grantaire che non è più capace di fare nemmeno l’essenziale – e Enjolras lo guarda ora con rabbia mista a disprezzo, le guance infiammate e le sopracciglia piegate duramente.  
«Non sei buono nemmeno a questo!» Lo rimprovera e Grantaire chissà come trova la forza di muoversi e si gira, la faccia schiacciata contro il cuscino, gli occhi annacquati da lacrime o chissà cos’altro, mentre la fantasia lo abbandona e lui si addormenta sbuffando.


End file.
